


Euphoria in Flight

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crash Landing, F/M, First Dates, Fluff without Plot, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, Winged Sam Wilson, Wingfic, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best things fall right into your lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria in Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, WAYYYY late for Sam/Bucky week. But just in time for that epic pic of Bucky n Sam running side by side?
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sam hadn't planned on crashing into his future boyfriend. No, **really**. 

In a city full of winged and humans you'd expect some decency from the fliers; not in DC, clearly. Sam'd had to barrel-roll to avoid some stupid politician flying around a human then losing altitude when some other idiot clipped him in the wing, leading him to plow straight into a person. He ended up on top, his legs wrapped around the other person's waist. 

_Oh, hello gorgeous._ The poor guy looked dazed though and Sam's paramedic training kicked in. 

"I'm really sorry. Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard." He cradled the back of the man's skull and didn't come away with blood. There was a goose egg but the guy would be okay.

"'Least I got hit by an angel. Stevie's gonna love this." The man blinked up at Sam with the most incredible set of bright blue eyes. "Even got my favorite color starin' at me." 

"And what's that, Mr. I've been hit by an angel?" Sam asked as he moved off the man's lap. 

"Brown. Stevie's got his own brown-eyed angel an' a green-eyed one too. Not fair." Oh boy. This guy had a concussion. 

Sam nibbled on his lip for a moment before asking, "Is this Stevie of yours on your phone?" 

"Yeah, yeah. First contact. Been best friends _foreeeeever_." The man giggled at that; Sam's a little worried now. He hit the 1 and a voice instantly greeted him. 

"Bucky! I was wondering when you'd get here." The happy voice made Sam wince. 

"Sorry, not Bucky. I, uh, I landed on him by accident in the park and he's got a concussion. Winged para-medic Sam at your service, I guess." Sam said after a long pause. "Bucky? Steve's on the line." 

"Stevie! I met an angel. He's really pretty." Bucky whisper-shouted to Steve on the other end. 

"Nearest hospital, Sam and send me the details. Bucky's loopier than a kite right now." Steve ordered and then hung up.

* * *

Sam groaned when he saw the man Bucky'd been calling 'Stevie' in his sleep. Six foot tall human that looked like he could snap Sam in half if he wanted to but the man only shook his head at Bucky's out cold form. 

"So you're Sam?" 

"Yeah. Some jerk knocked me off course on my way to work and I crash-landed on Bucky. Sorry." Sam apologied and blinked when Steve laughed. 

"Bucky didn't seem to mind." 

"Yeah, well—He's concussed. Doesn't count." Sam curled his left wing forward to straighten the feathers out. 

"I brought a friend with wings. You want her to help?" Steve was well-versed in not touching a winged without thier permission. "Peggy?" 

"Yes luv. Oh. You'd be Bucky's angel then?" The no-nonsense winged almost made him want to snap a salute. 

"Yes ma'am." 

"I like you already." she replied with a smile that made Sam a little weak in the knees. How the hell did he get so lucky on the day that's been one disaster after another? "It's Peggy. Do you need help with the scalpulars? My Angie has such trouble with them." 

"Yes please." She motioned he fold his wings back and outward so that she could maintain the feathers. "Ow." 

"A few are bent beyond repair. Do you want them out?" Peggy asked as she worked through his red-tinted feathers. 

"Yes. Not like they'd shed properly either so best to just take them out now." Sam agreed as she gently removed the broken and bent feathers so they fell out onto the floor. Steve is watching with some interest but at a respectful distance as he kept an eye on Bucky's alarm. "You'll need to wake him up in another half-hour. I have to get to work but I can leave you my contact details." 

"And your feathers?" Peggy inquired lightly. 

"Give the least damaged one to Bucky for his troubles. I'll be back when I have time." Sam shrugged as he took the remaining feathers with him in his satchel.

* * *

His therapy group had been given over to another counselor while he took over the aggression therapy group. 

"And... Holding a gun didn't make me feel any better. Made me feel worse." 

The group listened, contributed when they felt it right and the session went over fairly well. He shook hands and patted shoulders, encouraging them to continue; most had made genuine but slow progress. 

Sam was in a good mood when he stepped out of his session to organize for the next therapist. He looked up and smiled at his former patients who'd gone on to do the same work that had made thier lives a bit easier. 

The rest of his day was spent dug deep in paperwork as he reviewed files and made notes. Lunch brought with it Amadala and the gossip between co-workers. 

"Sam, you totally missed out on Talia confessing to Janice! Where were you?" She sighed as her wings fluttered behind her. Hummingbird wings and not at all the right size for flying. Amadala didn't seem to mind but sometimes he would catch her glancing longingly at the ones who could take to the skies. 

"I hit a human. Some jerk veered me off course." He admitted and she laughed. "I'm serious! I hit him really hard when I crash-landed... Gave him a concussion and all." 

"Oh. Is he alright?" 

"Yeah. He's got a big ol' goose egg but he'll be okay." Sam leaned in over his Cuban sandwich as he said, "He was ridiculously hot. And his friends... Don't even get me started. It was like I fell into model central." 

"Whoa. So you missed Talia for hunky human? Okay, but you do know this is going into the office pool." 

"Yes, yes. Has anyone made off with that stupid office bet that I'm gay?" Sam waved off the warning because she'd wait a few days to spread out gossip that juicy. 

"Nope. And they amended it to bi when I told them you have weekly dates with girls so..." Amadala teased and Sam rolled his eyes. "It's totally mine, by the way. I put in the most info." 

"How much is it?" 

"Over a grand now, I think. Splitting it with you when I win. Promise." She winked as she gathered up her lunch trash and bounced out of the office with a flourish.

* * *

**-One Week Later-**

Sam touched down in the park runway for winged and stretched out his legs to run. 

"On your left." He smiled at the sight of a healthier Bucky in running shorts and a tank, only a little curious about the metal arm with the star on it.

"You're looking better." 

"Thanks. Steve's being an ass and won't give me your name." Bucky snorted as he stretched as well. 

"Sam Wilson." He shook Bucky's hand and blushed when the man pressed a kiss to the back of his hand after a firm shake. "Do you greet everyone like that?" Sam asked out sheer curiosity. 

"No. I, uh, I was wondering... After your run, that is, would you like to go get some coffee?" Bucky scuffed the edge of his running shoe against the gravel. He'd let go of Sam just before he asked the question. 

"Let me get this straight. You wanna go for coffee after my run with me?" He laid it out and Bucky nodded with a hopeful look. "Sure." 

"Seriously?" The man was shocked. Sam wondered how many times people said no to that face. 

"Yeah, seriously. Wanna run with me?" Sam invited and Bucky flushed a light pink. 

"I, uh, I haven't run in a while." 

"That's okay. I was planning on taking it easy anyway." He held out his hand with a smile and Bucky hesitantly laced thier fingers. 

They start out slow, asking each other questions as they jog lightly along the Washington Monument's pool. Then Bucky jogged a bit faster and then they were sprinting, laughing as they passed one another. Sam cheated a little and spread his wings to pass Bucky the final time, sweat running down his face as he panted. 

"Wh-What exactly did you do back when you weren't doing therapy stuff?" Bucky panted as he stopped just short of Sam, still jogging in place to cool down. 

"Paramedic. Sorry Bucky." He teased as he landed on the ground and bent his knees to absorb the impact. 

"Competitive too." Came the laughing response. "'S cute." 

"Whew. I've got some water on me. Did you have a specific place in mind?" Sam arched his wings high, over his head while stretching out after the cool-down jog. They stole shy glances and blushed when they caught the other staring.

* * *

It turned out that Bucky knew a place. The pointé shoes painted into the sign made the place seem a little elegant but it was bustling with people in regular clothes. 

"Look! I found him all by myself." Bucky held up thier joined hands with a bright grin. Oh man, Sam thought he'd been gone the **_first_** time around. Clearly this was going to be a Thing and yes, totally deserving of the capital letter in his mind. 

"Congrats, James. Peggy wasn't kidding when she said handsome though." The red-haired woman replied with a smile. "Natalia Romanova." She held out her floured hand and Sam shook it with a grin. 

"Sam Wilson." 

"James, your usual?" 

"Uh, yeah. We just ran for..." 

"About three miles, not counting the jogging. I think you're more fit than you let on." Sam responded as they sat down in a corner booth. 

"Nu-uh. Stevie's the health nut; I, on the other hand, have been on convalescent leave." Bucky pointed out as a waiter dropped off a pile of various pastries and beautiful lattes with art in the foam. "Ooo. Nat must like you." 

"Huh?" Sam's wings fluffed up, his head cocked to the side as he picked up a pastry to eat. 

"Nat only does latte art for people she likes, Sam." Bucky murmured wryly as he pointed down. Sam's foam had a detailed feather that had a red tinge, just like his feathers. 

"What's the powder?" He swallowed the rest of his first pastry and moved onto his second. If he wasn't already taken with Bucky, he'd ask Natalia to platonically marry him. 

"Colored sugar," Sam's wings flared up, barely missing Natalia's head as she smoothly ducked. "I'm coming over to hang out. It slows down this time of day since everyone's at work already." 

"Sorry." 

"You're forgiven, fly boy." She teased and Sam scrubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "I take it you really like my baking." 

"Yeff." Sam spoke around his mouthful of puff pastry before choking it down. "It's great." 

"Sam, no need to feel bad. I... kinda did the same thing when I came in here after almost allowing my lungs to fall out through my butt." Bucky chuckled at the memory. "Nat's used to having people stuff thier faces here. Hold on, you've got—" Here Bucky reached forward and gently wiped away a smear of lemon cream with his thumb. "There we go." 

Sam grinned like a dope at Bucky as Natalia subtly slipped away. This was the start to something pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stevie! I met an angel. (He's really pretty.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012080) by [Sammy_who_are_these_people](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_who_are_these_people/pseuds/Sammy_who_are_these_people)




End file.
